harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dudley Dursley
(wujek) * (ciocia) * Żona Dudley'a Dursley'a * Dzieci Dudley'a Dursley'a |przynależność = * Szkoła Podstawowa St. Grogory * Gimnazjum Smeltinga * Rodzina Dursleyów |aktor = Harry Melling }} Dudley Dursley (ur. 23 czerwca 1980 r.) — mugol; jedyny syn Vernona i Petunii Dursleyów. Jego kuzynem jest sławny czarodziej Harry Potter. Dudley Dursley od najmłodszych lat był rozpuszczony i rozpieszczony przez rodziców, wychowywany w poczuciu wyższości nad kuzynem, Harrym. Miał wszystko, co chciał, dlatego nie uznawał odmów. Po szkole podstawowej rodzice zapisywali go do elitarnego Gimnazjum Smeltinga. W 1995 roku Dudley stał się przywódcą niebezpiecznego osiedlowego gangu oraz zainteresował się sportem, a konkretnie boksem. Stał się lokalnym rzezimieszkiem, terroryzował młodszych i słabszych. Zatrzymywał też dużą pogardę dla Harry'ego, który nigdy się kuzyna nie bał. Zmieniło się to w 1995 roku, kiedy Dudleya i Harry'ego zaatakował dementor. Wydarzenie śmiertelnie przestraszyło chłopaka. W 1997 roku, kiedy żegnał się z Harry'm podczas ewakuacji podziękował mu za uratowanie życia. W późniejszym życiu ożenił się i miał dwójkę dzieci, a także utrzymywał kontakt z czarodziejskim kuzynem. Biografia Wczesne życie thumb|left|Mały Dudley Dudley Dursley urodził się 23 czerwca 1980 roku w mugolskiej rodzinie kilka tygodni przed swoim kuzynem, Harry'm. Od 1 listopada 1981 roku mieszkał z Harry'm, którego rodzice zginęli z rąk Lorda Voldemorta. 1 listopada 1981 roku mały Dudley kopał swoją matkę na ulicy, wrzeszcząc na cały głos, aby ta kupiła mu cukierki. Wydarzenie to zaobserwowała Minerwa McGonagall pod postacią kota i od razu wyrobiła sobie bardzo negatywne zdanie o Dursley'ach. Dudley już od małego począł znęcać się fizycznie i psychicznie nad młodszym kuzynem. Rodzice mu na to pozwalali, ponieważ mieli istną obsesję na punkcie jedynaka: obsypywali go wieloma prezentami na każde urodziny, a także kupowali niemiłosiernie duże porcje słodyczy, przez które Dudley cierpiał zawsze na niezwykłą otyłość. Nawiasem mówić, Vernon i Petunia wcale nie traktowali Harry'ego wiele lepiej od swojego syna, a Dudleya po prostu zbytnio rozpuścili. Harry bawił się tylko starymi zabawkami Dudleya, a nawet chodził w za małych na niego ubraniach, a trzeba dodać, że za małe na Dudleya, to ciągle o wiele za duże na Harry'ego. Dudleya uwielbiali nie tylko rodzice, ale także ciotka Marge. W 1985 roku, w piąte urodziny Dudleya, uderzyła Harry'ego laską w łydkę, tylko, dlatego, żeby jej bratanek mógł wygrać ze zwinniejszym kuzynem w komórki do wynajęcia. Kilka lat później Marge przywiozła zabawkowego robota dla Dudleya, a Harry'emu podarowała jedynie suchary dla psów. Podczas wizyty ciotki Marge w 1990 Dudley śmiał się głupio, kiedy Marge poszczuła Harry'ego Majcherem, tak, że chłopak musiał siedzieć na drzewie przez kilka godzin. W swoich ostatnich latach w Szkole Podstawowej St. Grogory'iego Harry był dla Dudleya ulubionym workiem treningowym - chłopak polował na swojego kuzyna razem ze swoją bandą. Raz nawet, kiedy Harry uciekał przed Dudleyem, przypadkowo użył swojej magicznej mocy i znalazł się na dachu szkoły, przez co dyrektorka wysłała do Dursley'ów list. Jedenaste urodziny thumb|Dudley z rodzicami 23 czerwca 1991 roku Dudley obchodził jedenaste urodziny. Otrzymał aż trzydzieści siedem prezentów, jednak było to o jeden mniej niż rok temu. Po skrzętnym przeliczeniu, Dudley rozpętał awanturę. Ojciec próbował mu wytłumaczyć, że niektóre prezenty są droższe, jednak dla młodego Dursleya liczyła się ilość, a nie jakość. Petunia, aby załagodzić sytuację pojechała na miasto z synem i mężem i dokupiła dwa prezenty, aby jej synek miał o jeden więcej niż w zeszłym roku. thumb|left|200px|Złość Dudleya Wśród wszystkich podarunków dla Dudleya znalazł się: komputer, drugi telewizor, zdalnie sterowany samolot, złoty zegarek, magnetowid, kamera wideo, zdalnie sterowany dźwig, szesnaście gier komputerowych oraz Rower wyścigowy. Co do tego ostatniego Harry miał poważne wątpliwości, czy Dudley chociaż raz użyje prezentu, ponieważ zdecydowanie nie lubił on żadnego rodzaju wysiłku fizycznego. Inną sprawą, jest to, że można sobie uświadomić jak bogatą rodziną byli Dursley'owie. Zarówno rower, komputer czy kamera są dosyć drogimi inwestycjami, więc firma ojca, Grunnings musiała doskonale prosperować. Już kilka dni po urodzinach Dudley zepsuł wiele swoich cennych prezentów. Można przypuszczać, że w następnych latach liczba prezentów Dudleya dotarła do czterdziestu. Znikająca szyba left|thumb|270px|Dudley po niewłaściwej stronie szyby. Wydawać by się mogło, że trzydzieści dziewięć prezentów wystarczy Dudley'owi, jednak rodzice zabrali syna wraz z jego kolegą, Piersem Polkissem do Zoo w Londynie. Ku rozpaczy Dudleya, pani Figg nie mogła przyjąć Harry'ego, bo złamała nogę. Vernon bał się zostawić Harry'ego sam w domu i zdecydował się wziąć do także na wycieczkę. Dudley symulował płacz, próbował zmienić decyzję rodziców, ale przestał od razu, kiedy do samochodu wszedł jego kolega Piers. Po dojechaniu na miejsce rodzice kupili Dudley'owi i Piersowi wielkie lody czekoladowe i bilety. Chłopcy szybko zaczęli się nudzić oglądaniem zwierząt. Po obiedzie Dudley znalazł w terrarium największego węża - boa dusiciela. Poprosił ojca, aby nakazał mu się ruszyć, ale Vernon przecież nie mógł wykonać tej prośby. W końcu Dudley odszedł, a powrócił znowu, kiedy Piers krzyknął, że boa się ruszył i się kołysze przed Harry'm. Podniecony Dudley odepchnął Harry'ego i chciał podeprzeć się szyby, ale ona tajemniczo zniknęła - i chłopak wpadł do terrarium. Tymczasem boa dusiciel po rozmowie z Harry'm (nieświadomie używał mowy wężów) korzystając z okazji uciekł siejąc panikę wśród ludzi. Tymczasem Dudley zdziwiony całą sytuacją chciał jak najszybciej wydostać się z klatki, jednak zauważył, że szyba powróciła na swoje miejsce. Zaczął krzyczeć, a Harry miał niezły ubaw. To on spowodował, zupełnie niechcący używając magicznej mocy zniknięcie szyby, nawet o tym nie wiedząc. Wkrótce zamkniętego Dudleya zobaczyła Petunia i również rozpoczęła krzyczeń, a Vernon w tym czasie nakrzyczał na Harry'ego. Trzeba było usunąć szybę, aby wydostać chłopaka, w samochodzie Dudley opowiadał jak to wąż prawie go ugryzł. Odkrycie świata czarodziejskiego thumb|Dudley w mundurku Smeltinga Lato mijało, a Dudley z czasem popsuł dużą część swoich urodzinowych prezentów. Został też przyjęty do Smeltinga, szkoły, do której w młodości uczęszczał Vernon. Rodzice byli niezwykle dumni z syna, kiedy paradował po domu w mundurku Smeltinga. Dudley dostał także specjalny kij, którym uczniowie szkoły okładali się w wolnym czasie i zaczął wypróbowywać go na Harry'm. Gdy Harry otrzymał pierwszy list z Hogwartu, Dudley był bardzo ciekaw, kto do niego napisał. Ciekawość tą wzmacniał fakt, że jego rodzice robili wszystko, by Harry nie mógł przeczytać swojego listu. Razem z Potterem, Dudley został wyrzucony z kuchni i musiał podsłuchiwać rozmowę rodziców pod drzwiami. Wkrótce potem Harry został przeniesiony z komórki pod schodami do drugiej sypialni Dudleya, gdzie trzymał on wszystkie niepotrzebne i zniszczone już zabawki. Dudley był bardzo zły na rodziców, że odstąpili Harry'emu to miejsce. Dursley'owie starali się być milsi dla Harry'ego, ale przychodziło coraz więcej listów, a Dudley był coraz ciekawszy o co chodzi. Natłok listów spowodował, że Vernon zarządził ewakuację z domu. Dudley próbował wziąć telewizor, magnetowid i komputer, ale nie było na to czasu. Wieczorem był w podłym nastroju - w końcu nie obejrzał kilku odcinków swoich ulubionych seriali jak Wielki Humberto i nie pograł w żadne gry. W końcu Dursley'owie zatrzymali się w Hotelu Dworcowym w Cokeworth, ale tam także przyszło do Harry'ego mnóstwo listów. Doprowadzony do ostateczności Vernon, wynajął łódkę i razem z rodziną wszyscy udali się do chaty na skale na morzu. Spędzili tam noc na niewygodnych, drewnianych deskach odkryci rozpadającymi się kocami. Niedługo po przybyciu Dursleyów i Harry'ego do chaty, Dudley przeżył swoje pierwsze spotkanie z dorosłym czarodziejem. O północy drzwi od chaty wyważył Rubeus Hagrid, półolbrzym, strażnik kluczy i gajowy Hogwartu. Został wysłany do chatki, aby przekazać Harry'emu list, którego treści ciągle próbowali mu zabronić czytać Dursley'owie. Między Hagridem a Vernonem wywiązała się kłótnia, gdyż Vernon nie chciał pozwolić Harry'emu na pójście do Hogwartu. Gdy Vernon obraził Dumbledore'a, rozwścieczony Hagrid nakrzyczał na niego, a chwilę później zauważył Dudleya w kącie, gdzie jadł tort Harry'ego. Hagrid postanowił przyprawić Dudleyowi świński ogon, ponieważ jego zdaniem już i tak wyglądał jak świnia. Od tego wydarzenia Dudley panicznie bał się wszystkiego, co miało jakiś związek z magią. Dudley miał w tym roku rozpocząć naukę w Smeltingu, więc rodzice zabrali go do prywatnej kliniki w Londynie, w celu odcięcia świńskiego ogona zaraz po tym jak zostawili Harry'ego na King's Cross 1 września. Można się tylko domyślać jak dziwnie patrzyli się lekarze na Dursley'ów po operacji ich syna. Wakacje 1992 thumb Dudley razem z rodzicami przyjechał odebrać Harry'ego z King's Cross. Dudley przez rok szkolny 1991/1992 stał się jeszcze bardziej otyły. Już na samym początku drugiej książki można zaobserwować strach, jaki wywołuje w Dudleyu samo słowo magia. Gdy chłopak próbował zmusić Harry'ego do podania patelni z bekonem, Harry odpowiedział, że zapomniał magicznego słowa (mając na myśli proszę). Efekt był taki, że Dudley zaczął się dusić, jakby dostał ataku alergicznego. 31 lipca Dudley wytknął Harry'emu, że nie otrzymał żadnej kartki urodzinowej od swoich przyjaciół ze szkoły dla dziwolągów. W tym samym momencie Harry wpatrywał się w żywopłot, gdyż miał wrażenie, że i on na niego spogląda. Gdy Dudley zapytał, czemu Harry tak się patrzy na żywopłot, odpowiedział, że zastanawia się, jakim zaklęciem go podpalić. Słowa te wzbudziły w Dudleyu paniczny strach. Głośno krzycząc uciekł do matki, za co Harry dostał burę. Dudley pomagał też rodzicom w wywarciu dobrego wrażenia na Masonach. Zostali oni zaproszeni przez Dursleyów na kolację biznesową. Dudley miał za zadanie udawać małego dżentelmena, pomógł on gościom zdjąć płaszcze i zawiesił je na haczyku, a potem dołączył do rodziny. Dursleyowie nie pozwalali Harry'emu na kontaktowanie się z gośćmi - miał nie wychodzić ze swojego pokoju i udawać, że nie istnieje. Stało się jednak inaczej - skrzat Zgredek za pomocą magii uderzył w panią Mason leguminą, a potem deportował się. Niedługo później, gdy Ministerstwo Magii uznało, że to Harry rzucił zaklęcie, wysłało do niego list z ostrzeżeniem. Był to wyjec, dlatego Dursley'owie usłyszeli, że poza szkołą nie można używać magii i Dudley zrozumiał, że nie ma się czego obawiać. W późniejszym czasie Dudley był bardzo zdziwiony, gdy Harry został zabrany latającym fordem anglią przez Weasley'ów w środku nocy. Wakacje 1993 thumb|left|Dudley z ciotką Marge W 1993 roku Dudley jeszcze bardziej przytył i zaczął nawet narzekać, na to, że droga z salonu do kuchni jest zbyt długa i wyczerpująca. W rezultacie ojciec, jako prezent powitalny zamontował dodatkowy telewizor w kuchni, przez co Dursley mógł oddać się jednocześnie swym pasjom - oglądaniu telewizji oraz jedzeniu. 31 lipca do Dursleyów przyjechała w odwiedziny siostra Vernona, Marjorie Dursley. Dudley dał jej się obściskiwać i całować, ale tylko dlatego, że w następnej chwili trzymał już w ręce dwudziestofuntowy banknot. Kiedy Marge wyleciała za sprawą Harry'ego w powietrze, Dudley prawie nie okazał emocji i po chwili powrócił do oglądania telewizji. Wakacje 1994 thumb|150px Dudley wracając do domu na wakacje, przywiózł ze sobą kartkę od szkolnej pielęgniarki. Wynika z niej, że chłopiec ma poważną otyłość - jest wielkości młodej orki, czyli w wieku 14 lat osiągnął wagę 150 do 200 kilogramów. Informacje o orce na Wikipedii Szkoła nie miała już odpowiednio dużych mundurków. Pielęgniarka zauważyła to, czego Petunia nie chciała przyjąć do wiadomości. Chcąc, nie chcąc Dudley musiał przejść na ścisłą dietę. Z lodówki zniknęły wszystkie słodycze, niezdrowe przekąski i gazowane napoje, a zastąpiły je owoce i soki, które Vernon nazwał "karmą dla królików". Petunia zarządziła także, że żeby Dudley'owi było łatwiej odżywiać się tak miał cały dom. Na obiad podawała np. ćwiartkę grejpfruta, która w żaden sposób nie zaspokajała potrzeb żywieniowych Dudley'a, najwyraźniej Petunia uznała, że najlepszym sposobem zrzucenia zbędnych kilogramów jest dieta głodowa, która może mieć bardzo poważne skutki. Petunia zyskała także nawyk, w którym - aby dowartościować syna - zawsze dawała mu trochę więcej mizernej porcji niż Harry'emu. Ten jednak - o czym Dursley'owie nie wiedzieli - dostał mnóstwo słodyczy od przyjaciół, dlatego nie był głodny. W czasie wakacji Weasley'owie zapowiedzieli wizytą w domu Dursley'ów, aby zabrać go na Mistrzostwa Świata w Quidditchu. Dudley pamiętając o swoim wcześniejszym zetknięciu z magią był przestraszony, oraz cały czas stał przy ścianie, aby nikt nie próbował mu niczego doczarować. Kiedy wreszcie Weasley'owie dotarli za pomocą sieci Fiuu, Dudleya upatrzyli sobie za cel bliźniacy Fred i George. Przy końcu wizyty, "przypadkowo" wyrzucili na ziemię trochę cukierków własnej produkcji - Gigantojęzycznych Toffi. Dudley, od wielu dni spragniony słodyczy bez namysłu podniósł i połknął cukierka. Wtedy język zaczął mu rosnąć bardzo szybko, wśród Dursley'ów wybuchła panika. Petunia próbowała zepchnąć język syna z powrotem do jego buzi. Obaj rodzice zdecydowanie nie zgadzali się na to, aby Artur Weasley za pomocą magii to naprawił. Kiedy, wreszcie pozwolili oni na ten krok język Dudleya miał już cztery stopy m.. Wakacje 1995 thumb|left|299px W wakacje 1995 roku Dudley nie był już tak otyły jak rok wcześniej - całoroczna, ostra dieta pozwoliła mu pozbyć się wielu kilogramów. Odkrył także w sobie nowy talent: boks. Dudley zdobył mistrzostwo w kategorii ciężkiej na Szkolnych Mistrzostwach Południowo-Wschodniej Anglii, jego ojciec promieniował dumą za każdym razem, gdy o tym opowiadał. Ciosy Dudleya stały się celniejsze i mocniejsze, a dzieciaki z osiedla panicznie się jego bały. Dudley stał się przywódcą gangu w skład, którego wchodził także Piers Polkiss, Malcolm i Gordon. Rodzicom Dudley mówił, że jest zapraszany na podwieczorek, jednak tak na prawdę chodził z kolegami do parku i niszczył co się dało, obrzucał kamieniami samochody i palił papierosy. Kumple nazywali go "Wielkim De" i "Dudasem". thumb Pewnego dnia wracając do domu spotyka Harry'ego. Czarodziej słyszał jak koledzy Dudley'a chwalą go za piękny prawy sierpowy - pobił jakiegoś szesnastolatka, a dwa dni wcześniej dziewięcioletniego Marka Evansa. Harry później złośliwie pytał kuzyna, czy chciałby, aby powiedział kolegom jak nazywają go rodzice - "Dudziaczek". Dudley zaczął wyśmiewać się z koszmarów Harry'ego, dotyczących wydarzeń na cmentarzu i śmierci Cedrika. Harry w końcu stracił panowanie nad sobą i wyciągnął różdżkę. W tym samym momencie atakują ich dementorzy. Harry ratuje siebie i Dudleya za pomocą zaklęcia Patronusa lecz Dudley, osłabiony po ataku dementora (chwiał się i zwymiotował), po powrocie do domu oznajmia, że zaatakował go Harry. Potter ma duże nieprzyjemności w Ministerstwie Magii z powodu użycia czaru przy mugolach. Dudley długo dochodził do siebie, gdyż spotkanie z dementorami było największą traumą w jego życiu. thumb|left|Dudley z dementorem Cztery dni później pojechał wraz z rodzicami na odbiór nagrody za najlepiej prowadzony podmiejski trawnik. Tak na prawdę, Dursley'owie niczego nie wygrali, wymyśliła to Nimfadora Tonks, aby móc zabrać Harry'ego na Grimmauld Place 12. Wakacje 1996 Dursleyów odwiedza Albus Dumbledore. Przychodzi on po Harry'ego, ale przed wyjściem ucina sobie pogawędkę z Dursleyami. Dziękuje Petunii i Vernonowi, że przygarnęli Harry'ego i jest wdzięczny, że nie zrobili mu takiej krzywdy jak Dudleyowi (chodziło o otyłość). Dudley siedział podczas tej rozmowy na sofie, razem ze swoimi rodzicami. Wszyscy troje musieli znosić wiszące im nad głowami szklanki z miodem pitnym Madame Rosmerty. Ewakuacja 1997 298x298px|thumb|Pożegnanie Dudleya z [[Harry Potter|Harrym]] Harry wychodząc z pokoju rozdeptał filiżankę z herbatą. Był przekonany, że to kolejny żart Dudleya, jednak kuzyn chciał się pogodzić z Harrym i próbował jakoś załagodzić bardzo negatywne stosunki między nimi. Wkrótce Zakon Feniksa dokonał ewakuacji Dursleyów z Privet Drive. Vernon stwarzał problemy, gdyż był przekonany, że Harry chce mu ukraść dom. Nieoczekiwanie Dudley stwierdził, że chce skorzystać z pomocy Zakonu. Do Dursleyów przybyli Dedalus Diggle i Hestia Jones. Skołowaciały Dudley spytał, dlaczego Harry nie jedzie z nimi. Hestia z Dedalusem zdziwili się, lecz Dudley powiedział, że wcale nie uważa, że Potter jest nikim i stwierdził, że chłopak uratował mu życie. Petunia rozczuliła się nad takim "pięknym" okazywaniem uczuć, zresztą zupełnie nie podobnym do Dudleya. Harry zrozumiał o co chodziło z filiżankami herbaty, które były próbą pojednania, a nie głupim żartem. Dudley tymczasem na pożegnanie uścisnął dłoń kuzyna. Zachowanie Dudleya wskazuje, że dorósł on w końcu na tyle, aby zrozumieć, że Harry jest jego rodziną i to bliską, że jego postępowanie we wcześniejszych latach było niewłaściwe i w przeciwieństwie do swojego ojca postanowił naprawić swój błąd, póki był jeszcze na to czas. Późniejsze życie Dudley ożenił się z nieznaną z imienia mugolką, z którą miał przynajmniej dwoje dzieci. Harry czasami, gdy był ze swoimi dziećmi w okolicy wpada z wizytą do Dudleya. Albus, Lily i James bawią się z kuzynami, a Dudley i Harry siedzą w jednym pokoju i nie odzywają się do siebie. Wygląd Dudley miał niebieskie oczy i gęste, blond włosy. W czasie dorastanie Dudley zawsze był przynajmniej cztery razy większy od Harry'ego. Cierpiał na poważną otyłość, Harry zwykł go nazywał "świnią w peruce", ponieważ faktycznie jego kuzyn wykazywał duże podobieństwo do owego zwierzęcia. Jako niemowlak przypominał różową, balonową piłkę z włosami. Rodzice Dudleya nie zwracali uwagę na chorobliwą otyłość syna, co było nawet niebezpieczne dla jego zdrowia. Petunia mówiła o Dudley'u, że wygląda jak amorek i uważała, że zbędne kilogramy jakich posiadał bardzo dużo Dudley byłu urocze. Jego waga zwiększała aż do 1994 roku, kiedy osiągnął masę młodej orki. Miał dużą awersję do wszelkich ćwiczeń, odżywiał się tylko fast-foodami, grał ciągle w gry wideo i oglądał telewizję. Rodzice cieszyli się, że synek rośnie, a jeszcze trochę i nie mógłby w ogóle się poruszać. Czego nie zauważyli państwo Dursley, dostrzegła szkolna higienistka. Dudley przeszedł na ścisłą dietę złożoną z małych ilości warzyw i owoców, zaczął uprawiać sport - boks i chociaż w 1995 roku nadal miał nadwagę, zrzucił wiele kilogramów. Osobowość thumb Jako dziecko Dudley był nieprzyjemny i zepsuty. Rodzice rozpuścili go, kupując mu wszystko co chciał. Mieli taką obsesję na punkcie syna, że ten mógł swobodnie manipulować rodzicami. Wpadał w złość, kiedy wszystko nie toczyło się takim torem jakby chciał. Z łatwością udawał płacz. W 1991 roku podczas urodzin nakrzyczał na rodziców, tylko dlatego, że miał 37. prezentów, a w zeszłym roku było 38. Petunia czym prędzej pojechała do sklepu kupić jeszcze dwa podarki. Ciekawe jest to, że Dudley zachowywał się tak, jakby robił łaskę rodzicom, że przyjmuje prezenty, a nie jakby się z nich cieszył. Notorycznie też znęcał się nad Harry'm, na co Dursley'owie zawsze przymykali oczy. Dudley był także dzieckiem po prostu nieinteligentnym. Bardzo wolno myślał, nie wysilał mózgu na żadne pożyteczne zajęcie, a w Smeltingu zdobywał same słabe oceny. W początkowym latach Dudley był raczej tchórzliwym chłopcem. Bał się magii jak ognia, tak, że nawet na samo słowo robiło się niedobrze i mdlał. W późniejszych latach, szczególnie w 1995 roku stał się agresywnym wandalem. Niszczył wartość państwową, notorycznie bił jakiegoś niewinnego chłopaka, często dużo młodszego od siebie. Przewodniczył bandyckiemu gangu. Jednak po ataku dementorów bardzo szybko spanikował, co może świadczyć o jego pozostałej jeszcze z dzieciństwa - skłonności do histerii. Atak dementorów uzmysłowił jednak Dudley'owi ważną rzecz. Powoli zaczynał rozumieć, że źle traktował kuzyna i że gdyby nie on dementorzy mogli by mu wyssać dusze. Inna sprawa, że gdyby nie Harry, to stworzenia te nawet by się tam nie zapuściły. Tak czy inaczej, Dudley zaprzestał okropnego traktowania Harry'ego, a w 1997 roku podał mu rękę i można powiedzieć, że starzy wrogowie się wtedy pojednali. Za kulisami thumb|Dudley w LEGO * Dudleya Dursley'a grał Harry Melling. W trakcie kręcenia trzeciej części filmu Harry przyznał, że stracił na wadze i musiał nosić specjalne, imitujące tłuszcz ubrania. Wydaje się jednak, że w filmowej wersji Dudley nie jest aż taki otyły jak to było opisane w książce. Kolejną ważną zmianą jaką dokonali filmowcy jest kolor włosów: w książce blond, a w filmie ciemny. * Scena, w której Dudley godzi się z Harry'm została nakręcona, lecz zrezygnowano z niej przy końcowej obróbce. * W pierwszym filmie sceny z udziałem Dudleya zostały skrócone w stosunku do książki: w zoo nie było Piersa Polkissa, pominięto zupełnie Hotel Dworcowy. * Dudley wystąpił na ekranie, nie tylko w filmach, ale także w grze Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa. * W 1995 roku Dudley pobił Marka Evansa. J.K. Rowling powiedziała, że żałuje, iż nazwała tak tego chłopaka i że nie ma on żadnego związku z Lily, co za tym idzie nie jest spokrewniony z Harry'm. Teoria o Dursleyach Istnieje teoria o Dursleyach, która wyjaśnia po części tak straszne zachowanie Dudleya i jego rodziców względem Harry'ego. Chłopak był bowiem horkruksem, a z siódmego tomu dowiadujemy się, że przebywanie nawet dnia z hokruksem na szyi rozdrażniało noszącego, wywoływało w nim wściekłość, złośliwość, kłótliwość i pragnienie ranienia innych. Jeżeli Harry, Ron czy Hermiona musieli się wymieniać w krótkich odstępach czasu medalionem będącym horkruksem, to pomyślmy jak bardzo zdenerwowani i zniszczeni byli Dursleyowie, którzy musieli żyć z horkruksem przez dziesięć lat. Z drugiej jednak strony, Ron i Hermiona, którzy przebywali z Harry'm równie często w późniejszych etapach jego życia nie mieli tego problemu. Występowanie * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka) * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (film) * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (gra) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (film) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (gra) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (film) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (gra) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (film) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (gra) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (film) * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 1−4 * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5−7 * Harry Potter: Gra Karciana * Pottermore de:Dudley Dursley en:Dudley Dursley fr:Dudley Dursley ru:Дадли Дурсль ja:ダドリー・ダーズリー zh:达力·德思礼 es:Dudley Dursley it:Dudley Dursley pt-br:Duda Dursley da:Dudley Dursley et:Dudley Dursley he:דאדלי דרסלי no:Dudleif Dumling fi:Dudley Dursley nl:Dirk Duffeling sv:Dudley Dursley uk:Дадли Дурслі et:Dudley Dursley Kategoria:Mugole Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1980 Kategoria:Rodzina Dursley Kategoria:Członkowie Gangu Dudleya Kategoria:Brytyjczycy